emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3848 (20th September 2004)
Plot Still furious with Diane for telling her that Rodney bought the Egypt tickets for her, Val tells Rodney what Diane said. Rodney is unable to deny that Diane was telling the truth. Devastated Val slaps Rodney and calls him a sad old man. Rodney tries to explain that he believes he has a special bond with Diane but Val refuses to take him seriously. Val tells him that she is off to get drunk and heads to The Woolpack and tells Paul that Diane has it all and she has nothing. Paul tells her to stop wallowing in self-pity and realise that she can’t be the centre of attention all the time. When Diane and Jack return from the wedding rehearsal, Val makes a series of drunken insinuations about Diane and Rodney that leaves Jack wondering what's going on. Diane takes her sister through to the back room and tells her that Jack knows about Rodney and there is no way she is going to let her spoil her big day. Mid-argument, Val drops the bombshell that Paul is Rodney's son. Jack notices the frosty atmosphere between Val and Diane but when he questions his wife-to-be she insists everything is fine. Over at Butler's Farm, Cain returns and hands Andy a huge wadge of cash as back rent. Andy is made to feel extremely uncomfortable when Cain asks Daz whether he's been behaving himself around Debbie. Cain is not pleased when Debbie returns with Charity in a skirt, which he thinks is far too tarty. Debbie is antagonistic towards her father and gives him a hard time for not telling her that he was going away. Andy fears that Cain may discover his relationship with Debbie and later urges her to make up with her volatile father, not wanting to rock the boat. At the end of the church service, Ashley takes Pearl aside and makes it clear that he know about her son. Pearl is horrified and tells him to keep his nose out of her business. Pearl assumes that is Edna who has told the vicar about Frank but later in The Woolpack, Edna insists that she would never betray Pearl's confidence. Pearl and Edna realise that it must have been Jarvis who put Ashley in the picture. Cast Regular cast *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Noah Tate - Alfie Mortimer (uncredited) *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Viv Hope - Deena Payne Guest cast None. Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,216,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes